1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage battery connection terminal for connecting a storage battery of a vehicle to a connection terminal, and particularly, to a storage battery connection terminal formed by processing a single panel, in which a clamping nut is coupled from an inclined or top direction, not a lateral direction, so that a connection work can be easily performed avoiding obstructions of neighboring devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, diverse electrical devices are installed in a vehicle, and thus a means for supplying electricity to the electrical devices is required. Accordingly, an alternator which generates electricity when a vehicle engine starts is installed in the vehicle, and power is supplied to the various electrical devices.
However, if the vehicle engine rotates more than a predetermined number of times, more electricity than power consumption is generated, and if the engine stops or rotates at a low speed, the consumed power can be larger than the generated electricity. Accordingly, a storage battery is additionally installed in a vehicle in order to store surplus electricity and supplement lacking electricity.
The storage battery has two cylindrical post terminals of a (+) terminal and a (−) terminal, and connection terminals are used to safely withdraw power from the post terminals regardless of vibrations of the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general storage battery connection terminal includes a power withdrawal unit 120 formed in a plate shape and provided with a connection hole of a predetermined size at the center, a connection bolt 130 inserted into the connection hole provided at the center of the power withdrawal unit 120, an insertion unit 140 provided at one side of the power withdrawal unit 120 and formed in a circular shape with an open side so as to insert a post terminal of a storage battery (not shown), and a clamping unit 150 formed at one side of the insertion unit 140 to be symmetrical in the horizontal direction.
The clamping unit 150 is provided with clamping holes at the front and rear in order to adjust the diameter of the insertion unit 140 using a clamping bolt 151 and a clamping nut 152. In addition, a hollow fixing drum is provided between the clamping bolt 151 and the clamping nut 152 in order to prevent excessive deformation of the insertion unit 140.
In addition, a storage battery connection terminal 100 of the prior art includes a connection terminal 170 where connection wires (not shown) connected in series or in parallel to supply power to the vehicle from the storage battery are installed. A connection hole where the connection bolt 130 is inserted is formed at one side of the connection terminal 170, and the fixing nut 131 is engaged with the connection bolt 130 and combined with the power withdrawal unit 120, in which the connection bolt 130 is projected passing through the connection hole of the connection terminal 170 with the intervention of a washer 132.
However, in the storage battery connection terminal 100 of the prior art, since the clamping bolt is positioned on the lateral side of the storage battery, workers suffer from difficulties in performing a connection work, and the workers are obstructed by other parts in the vehicle in using a clamping tool.
Storage battery connection terminals are developed in order to solve the obstruction problem, in which clamping bolts are installed in an inclined or vertical direction so that a work of coupling a clamping nut can be easily performed with a clamping tool, and these are disclosed in the patent documents listed below.
(Patent document 1) KR20-0442760 Y1
(Patent document 2) KR10-0821591 B1
(Patent document 3) KR10-0821595 B1
(Patent document 4) KR10-1188637 B1
However, the storage battery connection terminals of the prior art are disadvantageous in that upper edges of a clamping bolt are damaged to prevent an engaged clamping nut from being loosened, and thus the clamping bolt is corroded.